Kill Akainu Volume 2
by Wolf Princess Jade
Summary: Another kill bill parody
1. Cast

Beatrix Kiddo: Nico Jade

Bill: Sakazuki Akainu

B.B.: Ryu and Yuki

Vernita Green: Alvida

Oren Ishii: Xenomorph Queen Kurome

Elle Driver: Sadi

Budd: Bosilano Kizaru

Tommy Plympton: Rob Lucci

Joleen: Boa Hancock

Erica: Hina

Janeen: Tashigi

Rufus: Kaku

Pai Mei: Sengoku

Esteban Vihaio: Zephyr

Reverend Harmony: Shanks

Karen: Rose

Mrs. Harmony: Nefertari Vivi

extras

Robin

Kalifa

Jabra

Azumi

Karasu

Izumi

Sanderonia

Marigold

Malice


	2. Jade's words

"Do you find me sadistic? You know, Jade, I'd like to believe you're aware enough, even now to know that there's nothing sadistic in my actions. At this moment this is me and my most masochistic." Replied Akainu

"Sakazuki. It's your babies" Replied Jade as he shot her in the head.

Jade: Looked dead, didn't I? Well, I wasn't. But it wasn't from lack of trying, I can tell you that.

Actually, Akainu's last bullet put me in a coma.

A coma I was to lie in for four years. When I woke up, I went on what the movie advertisements refer to as "a roaring rampage of revenge." I roared, and I rampaged, and I got bloody satisfaction. I've killed a hell of a lot of people to get to this point, but I've only one more.

The last one. The one I'm driving to right now. The only one left. And when I arrive at my destination, I am gonna kill Akainu.


	3. Chapter 6 Massacre at Two Sakuras

Jade: The incident that happened at the Two Sakuras Wedding Chapel that put this whole gory story into motion has since become legend.

"Massacre at Two Sakuras" That's what the newspapers called it. The local TV news called it, "The Karin, Kimiko Wedding Chapel Massacre."

How it happened, who was there, how many got killed and who killed them - changes depending on who's telling the story.

In actual fact, the massacre didn't happen during a wedding at all. It was a wedding rehearsal.

Inside the church where Jade who is pregnant, her fiance Rob Lucci and her sister and friends are at.

"Now, when we come to the part where I say, "You may kiss the bride," you may kiss the bride. But don't stick your tongue in her mouth." Replied Shanks as her friends laughed.

"This might be funny to your friends, but it would be embarrassing to your parents." Replied Shanks.

"We'll try to restrain ourselves, Shanks." Replied Jade.

"Y'all got a song?" asked Kaku.

"How 'bout "Love Me Tender"? I can play that." replied Kaku.

"Sure."

"Love Me Tender" would be great.

"Kaku he's the man. Kaku, who was that that you used to play for?" asked Shanks.

"Rob Lucci. I was a Drell. I was a Drifter. I was a Coaster. I was part of the Gang. I was a Barkay. If they come through Kimiko, I done played with 'em." Replied Kaku.

"Have I forgotten anything?" asked Shanks.

"Um Oh yes, you forgot, uh, the seating arrangements." answered Vivi.

"Thank you, Vivi. Yes. Now, the way we normally do this, we have the bride's side, and then we have the groom's side. But since the bride ain't got nobody comin', and the groom's got far too many people comin'" replied Shanks.

"Well, yeah, they're comin' all the way from Water 7." replied Robin.

"Right Well, I don't see no problem with the groom's side sharing the bride's side. Do you, Vivi?" asked Shanks.

"I don't have a problem with that. But, uh Honey, you know, it would be good if you had somebody come. You know, as a sign of good faith?" asked Vivi.

"Well, I don't have anybody except for Lucci and my friends." answered Jade.

"You have no family?" replied Vivi.

"Well, I'm workin' on changing that. Vivi, we're all the family this little angel's ever gonna need." replied Boa Hancock as Jade and her sister and friends hundled together.

"I'm not feeling very well, and this bitch is starting to piss me off. So while y'all blather on, I'm gonna go outside and get some air. " Replied Jade.

"OK." Replied Jade's friends as Jade got up and began to walk.

"Um, uh, Shanks, sorry, uh. She's gonna go out and get some air." replied Robin.

"Yeah. Given her delicate condition." added Boa Hancock.

"Yes, She just needs a few minutes to get it together." Added Marigold.

"She'll be OK." added Sandersonia.

"Right." Answered Shanks as the girl began to heat a flute which is coming from outside, walking outside of the church and seeing a man with short black hair, tattooed on the right side of his neck and wearing a red suit. There was her ex lover Sakazuki Akainu who had finished playing his flute and sees Jade.

"Hello, Jade." Replied Akainu.

"How did you find me?" asked Jade.

"I'm the man." answered Akainu.

"What are you doin' here?" asked Jade.

"What am I doin'? Well a moment ago I was playin' my flute. At this moment l'm lookin' at the most beautiful bride with her intelligent and beauty have ever seen." answered Akainu.

"Why are you here?" asked Jade.

"Last look." answered Akainu.

"Are you gonna be nice?" asked Jade.

"I've never been nice in my whole life. But I'll do my best to be sweet." answered Akainu.

"I always told you my sweet side is your best side. I guess that's why you're the only one who's ever seen it." answered Jade.

"So you got a bun in the oven." replied Akainu.

"I'm knocked up." replied Jade.

"Jeez, Louise. That young man of yours sure doesn't believe in wasting time, does he?" Replied Akainu.

"Have you seen Rob Lucci?" asked Jade.

"Big guy in the tux?" answered Akainu.

"Yes. Then I saw him. I like his hair." replied Akainu.

"You promised you'd be nice." replied Jade.

"No, I said I'd do my best." answered Akainu.

"That's hardly a promise." replied Jade.

"But you're right. What does your young man do for a living?" asked Akainu.

"He owns a nice music store here in Karin, Kimiko." answered Jade.

"Ah. Music lover, eh?" asked Akainu.

"He's fond of music." answered Jade.

"Aren't we all? And what are you doing for a J-O-B these days?" asked Akainu.

"I work in the same store. Aso. It all suddenly seems so clear." replied Jade.

"Do you like it?" asked Akainu.

"Yeah. I like it a lot, smartass. I get to listen to music all day talk about music all day. It's really cool. It's gonna be a great environment for my little boy and girl to grow up in." Replied Jade.

"As opposed to jetting around the world, killing human beings, and being paid vast sums of money." replied Akainu.

"Precisely. Well, my old friend to each his own. However, all cockblockery aside.I am looking forward to meeting your young man. I happen to be, more or less, particular whom my girl want to marry." Answered Akainu.

"You want to come to the wedding?" asked Jade.

"Only if I can sit on the bride's side. You'll find it a bit lonely on my side. Your side always was a bit lonely. But I wouldn't sit anywhere else. You know I had the loveliest dream about you." answered Akainu as Jade sees her Fiance coming towards them.

"Oh, here's Lucci! Call me Konan." replied Jade as Lucci goes up to them.

"You must be Rob Lucci?" asked Akainu.

"Yep. Konan's told me so much about you. Honey, you OK?" asked Lucci.

"Oh, I'm fine. Lucci, I'd like you to meet my father." answered Jade.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God, this is great! I'm so glad to meet you, sir uh, Dad." replied Lucci.

"My name is Sakazuki Akainu." replied Akainu.

"Well, it's great to meet you. Akainu. Konan told me you couldn't make it." replied Lucci.

"Well surprise." Replied Akainu.

"That's my pop for ya. Always full of surprises." Replied Jade.

"Well, in the surprise department the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." replied Akainu.

"When did you get in?" asked Lucci.

"Just now." answered Akainu.

"Did you come straight from Water 7?" asked Lucci.

"If course. Daddy, I told Lucci that you were in Crystal mining for silver, and no one could reach you." answered Jade.

"Lucky for us all, that's not the case. So... What's this all about?" asked Akainu.

"I've heard of wedding rehearsals, but I don't believe I've ever heard of a wedding dress rehearsal before." replied Lucci.

"We thought, "Why pay so much money for a dress you're only gonna wear once?" Especially when Konan looks so goddamn beautiful in it. So, I think we're gonna try to get all the mileage we can out of it. Isn't it supposed to be bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the ceremony?" asked Lucci.

"Well, I guess I just believe in living dangerously. I know just what you mean." Answered Akainu

"Son. Some of us have places to be." Replied Shanks.

"Sure do." Replied Akainu.

"Look, we got to go through this one more time." replied Jade.

"So, why don't you have a shit. " Replied Lucci.

"Oh, my God. What am I thinking? You should give her away!" replied Lucci.

"Lucci, that's not exactly Daddy's cup of tea. I think Father would be much more comfortable sitting with the rest of the guests." replied Jade.

"Hmm. Really? That's asking a lot." Replied Akainu.

"Oh. OK. Well, forget it. But how about we go out to dinner tonight to celebrate?" asked Lucci.

"Only on the condition that I pay for everything. Deal. We got to do this now." replied Akainu.

"Can I watch?" asked Akainu.

"Absolutely. Have a seat." answered Jade.

"Which is the bride's side?" asked Lucci.

"Right over here." answered Shanks.

"Here we go! Now son, about them vows." replied Shanks.

"Sakazuki, I just want." Replied Jade.

"You don't owe me a damn thing. If he's the man you want then go stand by him." answered Akainu as Jade kissed him in the lips.

"Do I look pretty?" asked Jade

"Yes. You always be beautiful as a Sakura blossom tree." answered Akainu

"Thank you." Replied Jade as she hugs Akainu, and heading to the group. Akainu stood in the church while Kurome, Alvida, Kizaru, and Sadi holding their machine rifles and heading inside the church.

"What the hell?" replied Shanks as her friends screamed and trying to run away.

No! Sakazuki!" screamed Jade as the machines rifles began to shoot everyone until there was silence.

At Kimiko, Karin in the deserted place. Kizaru and Akainu are at Kizaru's trailer.

"You tellin' me she cut her way through bodyguards before she got to Kurome?" asked Kizaru.

"Nah, there wasn't really of 'em. They just called themselves "The Crazy 88" answered Akainu.

"How come?" asked Kizaru.

"I don't know. I guess they thought it sounded cool. Anyhow, they all fell under her Fujitora sword." answered Akainu.

"She got a Fujitora sword?" asked Kizaru.

"He made one for her. Didn't he swear a blood oath to never make another sword? It would appear he has broken it." answered Akainu.

"Them Japs sure know how to hold a grudge, don't they? Or maybe you just tend to bring that out in people." replied Kizaru.

"I know this is a ridiculous question before I ask it, but you haven't, by any chance, kept up with your swordplay?" asked Akainu.

"I, um I pawned that five years ago." answered Kizaru.

"You hocked a Issho Fujitora sword?" Asked Akainu.

"Yep." answered Kizaru.

"It was priceless." replied Akainu.

"Well, not in Karin, it ain't. In Karin, I got me 500 berli for it. I'm a bouncer in a titty bar, Sakazuki. If she wants to fight with me, all she's got to do is come down to the club and start some shit, and we'll be in a fight." Replied Kizaru.

"I know we haven't spoken in some time, and the last time we spoke wasn't the most pleasant, but you've got to get over being mad at me, and start becoming afraid of Jade, because she is coming, and she's coming to kill you. And unless you accept my assistance, I have no doubt she will succeed." replied Akainu.

"I don't dodge guilt, and I don't Jew out of paying my comeuppance." Replied Kizaru.

"Can't we just... forget the past?" asked Akainu.

"That woman deserves her revenge. And we deserve to die. But then again so does she. So I guess we'll just see. Won't we?" answered Kizaru as the two go to their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 7 A grave named Rogan Beverly

Kizaru driving to a strip club where he works at. Seeing Arlong and the others.

"Late again. Kizaru, can't you tell time?" asked Arlong

"There ain't nobody in here, man." Answered Kizaru.

"Is that Kizaru?" asked Spandine.

"Yeah." answered Arlong.

"Tell him to get his fucking ass back here!" replied Spandine.

"OK. Kizaru, Spandine like a word with you." replied Arlong as Kizaru went to his boss.

"You looking for me?" asked Kizaru

"I don't know what car wash you worked before you came here that let you stroll in minutes late, but it wasn't owned by me and I own a fuckin' car wash." answered Spandine.

"Do you want me to leave?" asked Kizaru.

"No, I don't want you to leave. I want you to sit and wait." answered Spandine.

"Spandine here ain't nobody out there, so. There's nobody out there." replied Kizaru.

"What's your point? That you're not needed here?" asked Spandine.

"My point is l'm the bouncer, and there ain't nobody out there to bounce." answered Kizaru.

"You saying that the reason... ...that you're not doing the job that I'm paying you to do is that you don't have a job to do?" Replied Spandine.

"No." replied Kizaru.

"Is that what you're saying? What are you trying to convince me of, exactly? That you're as useless as an asshole right here? Well, guess what, buddy? I think you just fucking convinced me. Let's go to the calendar. It's calendar time. Calendar time for Kizaru." replied Spandine as he looks at the calendar.

"OK. You working tomorrow?" asked Spandine.

"Yeah." answered Kizaru.

"Mm. No, you're not You don't even know what fucking day you work. Here. You're not working tomorrow. You're working Wednesday. Here you are. There you go. Workin' Thursday? Yeah. I don't think so. Friday. I d. There's your name. If you say so. There used to be your name. Saturday. There used to be your name." Replied Spandine.

"Oh. Uh, Monday Here. How about that?" asked Kizaru.

"Fuckin' with your cash is the only thing you kids seem to understand." answered Spandine.

"OK?" Replied Kizaru.

"Now, I want you to go home till I call you. Till I call you. Before you leave, talk to Ryuko. She's got a job for you to do. And the hat. That fuckin' hat. That fucking... How many times have I told you, don't wear that fucking hat here?" Replied Spandine.

"Customers wear hats." replied Kizaru.

"Well, I'm not the boss of the customers. I'm the boss of you. And I'm telling you that I want you to keep that shit-kicker hat at home." Replied Spandine as Kizaru sees Ryuko.

"Yeah. Kizaru, honey, uh, the toilet is at it again. There's shitty water all over the floor. Replied Ryuko

"OK Ryuko. I'll clean it up." Replied Kizaru as he went to the bathroom. He went home and turns his music. While Jade gets out under the trailer, hearing a dog as Kizaru went to the window and went back on his chair. The girl opens while Kizaru shot her in the chest with his shotgun causing her to fell on the ground.

"Now that gentled you down some, didn't it?" asked Kizary as Jade coughed some blood out of her mouth.

"Yep. Ain't nobody a badass with a double dose of rock salt dug deep in her tits. Not havin' tits as fine or as big as yours, I can't even imagine how bad that shit must sting." replied Kizaru as he got up.

AN: Just to tell you that Jade is small chested.

"Yet I don't want to, neither. I win." Replied Kizaru as he uses his den den Mushi and Sadi picks it up.

"Sakazuki." called Sadi

"Wrong brother, you hateful bitch." Replied Kizaru.

"Kizaru." called Sadi.

"Bingo." Replied Kizaru

"And to what do I owe this dubious pleasure?" asked Sadi.

"I just caught the girl ain't never been caught." answered Kizaru.

"Did you kill her?" asked Sadi.

"Well, not yet, I ain't. I shot her full of rock salt. She's so gentle right now, I could perform her coup de grâce with a rock. Anywho. Guess what I'm holdin' in my hand right now?" replied Kizaru as he hold the Fujitora sword.

"What?" asked Sadi.

"A brand spankin' new Issho Fujitora sword. And I'm here to tell ya, Sadi, that's what I call sharp." answered Kizaru.

"How much?" asked Sadi.

"Oh, that's hard to say, bein' that it's... priceless and all." answered Kizaru

"What's the terms?" asked Sadi.

"You get your bony ass down here first thing in the morning with a million dollars in folding cash and I'll give you the greatest sword ever made by a man. Now, how do you like the sound of that? Asked Kizaru.

"Sounds like we got a deal, but One condition." answered Sadi

"What?" asked Kizaru.

"She must suffer to her last breath." answered Sadi.

"Well. That, Sadi darlin' I can pretty much damn well guarantee." replied Kizaru.

"Then I'll see you in the mornin', millionaire." Replied Sadi.

"All right." replied Kizaru as they hung up their den den mushi.

Kizaru opens the car trunk where Jade is placed at.

"Wakey, wakey. Eggs and bakey." Replied Kizaru as Jade sees the gravestone named Rogan Beverly. The shovel thrown at the ground.

"I'm done! Get me outta this hole!" Replied Morgan as Kixaru came over and pick him up.

"Good." replied Kizaru

"Whew. Whoa, look at those eyes. This bitch is furious." replied Morgan.

"What did I tell ya? Is she the cutest little black haired pussy you ever saw? Or. is she the cutest little black haired pussy you ever saw? I seen better. You got anything to say?" asked Kizaru as Jade didn't say anything but give him a silent treatment.

"Women call this "the silent treatment." And we let 'em think we don't like it. You grab the feet, I'll get the head." Replied Kizaru as Jade began to move her body.

"Hey. Hey. Hey! Wiggle worm, you see this?" replied Kizary holding a can of pepper spray.

"You see it, don't you? That's a can of Mace. You're goin' underneath the ground tonight. And that's all there is to it. I wanna bury you. I was gonna bury you with this. But if you're gonna act like a horse's ass. l'm gonna spray this whole goddamn can right in your eyeballs! I'll burn 'em right outta your fuckin' head. Then you're gonna be blind and burnin' and buried alive. Now, what's it gonna be, sister?" answered Kizaru as Jade looks at the flashlight.

"That's a wise decision." replied Kizaru as he puts the girl in the coffin.

"This is for breakin' my brother's heart." Replied Kizaru as he sealed the coffin with Jade inside. He and Morgan puts the coffin in the grave and burying it.

Jade turned on the flashlight seeing she is sealed and turns off the flashlight.


	5. Chaptet 8 The Cruel Tutelage of Sengoku

At night in a campfire where Jade is laying in her sleeping bag and her boyfriend Akainu playing his flute.

"Once upon a time in China come believe around the year one double aught-three, head priest of the White Lotus Clan, Sengoku, was walking down a road contemplating whatever it is that a man of Sengoku's infinite powers would contemplate hich is another way of saying, "Who knows?" when a Shaolin monk appeared on the road, traveling in the opposite direction. As the monk and the priest crossed paths. Sengoku in a practically unfathomable display of generosity, gave the monk the slightest of nods. The nod was not returned." Replied Akainu as he played with his flute.

"Now, was it the intention of the Shaolin monk to insult Sengoku? Or did he just fail to see the generous social gesture? The motives of the monk remain unknown. What is known were the consequences." replied Akainu.

"The next morning, Sengoku appeared at the Shaolin temple and demanded of the temple's head abbot that he offer Sengoku his neck to repay the insult. The abbot, at first, tried to console Sengoku. Only to find Sengoku was inconsolable." Replied Akainu.

"So began the Massacre of the Shaolin Temple, and all sixty of the monks inside, at the fists of the White Lotus. And so began the legend... ...of Pai Mei's Five-Point-Palm Exploding-Heart Technique." replied Sengoku.

"And what, pray tell, is the Five-Point-Palm - Exploding-Heart Technique?" asked Jade.

"Quite simply, the deadliest blow in all of martial arts. He hits you with his fingertips at five different pressure points on your body and then lets you walk away. But once you've taken five steps your heart explodes inside your body and you fall to the floor, dead." answered Akainu.

"Did he teach you that?" asked Jade.

"No." answered Akainu.

"He teaches no one the Five-Point-Palm Exploding-Heart Technique. Now one of the things I've always liked about you Jade is you appear wise beyond your years. So, allow me to impart a word to the wise: Whatever whatever Sengoku says, obey. If you flash him, even for an instant, a defiant eye, he'll pluck it out. And if you throw any sass his way he'll snap your back and your neck like they were twigs. And that will be the story of you. He'll accept you as his student." Replied Akainu.

In the morning at the temple Jade waited for her boyfried to see after talking to the her master. She saw Akainu.

"What happened to you?" asked Jade.

"Nothin'." answered Akainu.

"Get in a fight?" asked Jade.

"Friendly contest. " answered Akainu.

"Why did he accept me?" asked Jade.

"Because he's a very, very, very old man. And like all rotten bastards when they become old, they get lonely. Which has no effect on their dispositions, but it does teach them the value of company." answered Akainu.

"Just seein' those steps again makes me ache. You're gonna have a lot of fun carrying buckets of water up and down that fucker." replied Akainu.

"When will I see you again?" asked Jade.

"That's the title of my favorite soul song of the seventies." answered Akainu.

"What?" asked Jade.

"Nothin'. When he tells me you're done." answered Akainu.

"When do you think that might be?" asked Jade.

"That, my dearest, depends entirely on you. Now remember, no sarcasm, no backtalk. At least not for the first year or so. You're gonna have to let him warm up to you.He hates sassy people, and has nothing but contempt for women. So in your case it might take a little while l. Adios" replied Akainu as he went in the car and drove away. Jade went to the temple and sees Sengoku.

"Master." called Jade as she bows down to him.

"Your Mandarin is lousy. It causes my ears discomfort. You bray like an ass! You are not to speak unless spoken to. Is it too much to hope you understand Cantonese?" asked Sengoku.

"I speak Japanese very well." answered Jade.

"I didn't ask if you speak Japanese. I asked if you understand Cantonese?" asked Sengoku.

"A little." answered Jade.

"You are here to learn the mysteries of Kung Fu, not linguistics. If you can't understand me. I will communicate with you like I would a dog. When I yell, when I point, when I beat you with my stick! Sakazuki is your master, is he not?" asked Sengoku.

"Yes, he is." answered Jade.

"Your master tells me... you're not entirely unschooled. What training do you possess?" asked Sengoku.

"I am proficient in Tiger-Crane Style, and I am more than proficient in the exquisite art of the Samurai sword." answered Jade.

"The exquisite art of the Samurai sword. Don't make me laugh! Your so called exquisite art, is only fit for Japanese fat heads! Your anger amuses me. Do you believe you are my match?" asked Sengoku.

"No." answered Jade.

"Are you aware I kill at will?" asked Sengoku.

"Yes." answered Jade.

"Is it your wish to die?" asked Sengoku.

"No." answered Jade.

"Then you must be stupid. Then you must be stupid so stupid. Rise, and let me look at your ridiculous face. Rise." replied Sengoku as the girl stood up.

"So my pathetic friend. Is there anything that you can do well?" Asked Sengoku as Jade didn't say anything.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Oh yes, you speak Japanese. I despise the Goddamn Japs! Go to that rack. Remove the sword." Replied Sengoku as Jade removes a swird from the rack.

"Let's see how good you really are. lf you land a single blow, I'll bow down and call you master." replied Sengoku as the girl charges at him and he jumps on the sword.

"From here you can get an excellent view of my foot. Your swordsmanship is amateur at best." Replied Sengoku as he jumps off of the sword.

"Your so-called kung-fu is really quite pathetic. I asked you to demonstrate what you knowband you did. Not a goddamn thing! Let's see your Tiger Crane match my Eagle's Claw." Replied Sengoku as they began to fight until Sengoku got a hold of Jade's arm.

"Like all women all you can do is order in restaurants and spend a man's money. Excruciating isn't it?" asked Sengoku.

"Yes!" answered Jade.

"If it was my wish. I could chop your arm off. " replied Sengoku.

"No, please don't!" replied Jade.

"It's my arm now. I can do what I please. If you can stop me. I suggest you try." replied Sengoku.

"I can't." answered Jade.

"Because you're helpless?" asked Sengoku.

"Yes." answered Jade.

"Have you ever felt this before?" asked Sengoku.

"No." answered Jade.

"Compared to me you're as helpless as a worm fighting an eagle?

"YES!!! THAT'S THE BEGINNING!" screamed Jade.

"Is it your wish to possess this kind of power?" asked Sengoku.

"Yes!" answered Sengoku.

"Your training will begin tomorrow." replied Sengoku as he lets go of her arm.

Jade and Sengoku looks at the block of wood.

"Since your arm now belongs to me. I want it strong. Can you do that?" asked Sengoku.

"I can, but not that close." answered Jade.

Then you can't do it. What if your enemy is three inches in front of you. What do you do then curl into a ball or do you put your FIST through him? Now begin." replied Sengoku as Jade punchex the wood causing her hand to hurt.

"It's the wood that should fear your hand not the other way around. No wonder you can't do it. you acquiesce to defeat before you even begin." replied Sengoku as he began to train Jade so hard that she is tired. Sengoku and Jade were eating rice by using chopsticks. Which is hard for the girl so she was about to use her hand.

"If you want to eat like a dog. You can live and sleep outside like a dog. If you want to live and sleep like a human pick up those sticks." Replied Sengoku as Jade picked up the chopsticks.

Inside the coffin

Jade took off her leather boots and getting her knife moving with her fingers as the blade cuts off the rope. She held her flashlight at the wood with her left hand. The girl began punching the wood although her right hand began to bleed. Jade began punching the wooden coffin until it broke freeing her from being sealex in the coffin. She climbed out of her grave, her clothes covered in dirt and to a pub.

"May I have a glass of water, please?" asked Jade as the bartender gave her a glass of water.


	6. Chapter 9 Sadi and I

In the morning Sadi drove to Kizaru's trailer while Jade walked to the trailer seeing Sadi getting in the trailer.

"So that's a Kimiko funeral?" asked Sadi.

"Yep." answered Kizaru.

"I have to give it to ya, Kizaru. That's a pretty fucked up way to die." answered Sadi.

"What's the name on the grave she's buried under?" asked Sadi.

"Rogan Beverly." answered Kizaru as Sadi sees the sword.

"Can I look at the sword?" asked Sadi as Kizaru sees a red bag.

"That's my money right there in that red bag, isn't it?" asked Kizaru.

"It sure is." answered Sadi.

"Well then, it's your sword now." replied Kizaru.

"What's that you said? So this is Issho Fujitora sword?" asked Sadi.

"That's a Fujitora sword, all right." answered Kizaru.

"Sakazuki tells me you once had one of these of your own." replied Sadi.

"Yeah, once." replied Kizaru.

"Yeah? How does this one compare to that? " asked Sadi.

"If you're gonna compare a Fujitora sword you compare it to every other sword ever made." Replied Kizaru.

"Wasn't made by Issho Fujitora?" asked Sadi as Kizaru hands her a glass of wine.

"Here you go. Wrap your lips around that. So which "R" are you filled with?" Replied Kizaru.

"What?" asked Sadi

"They say the number one killer of old people is retirement. People got a job to do, they tend to live a little bit longer so they can do it. I've always figured that warriors and their enemies share the same relationship. So now that you're not gonna have to face your enemy no more on the battlefield which "R" ya filled with? Relief or regret?" asked Kizaru.

"A little bit of both." answered Sadi.

"Bullshit. I'm sure you do feel a little bit of both. But I know damn well that you feel one more than you feel the other. And the question was: Which one is it? " asked Kizaru.

"Regret." answered Sadi.

"You know, you gotta hand it to the ol' girl. I never saw anybody Red dog Sakazuki the way she bites him. Sakazuki thought she was so damn smart. And I tried to tell him she was just smart for a dark haired beauty. Thanks a bunch." Replied Kizaru as he opens the bag full of Berli.

"All right." replied Kizaru as began taking out some Berli but he saw a Black Mamba snake. It bites his face and arm as he falls down on the floor.

"Mmm. I'm sorry, Kizaru. That was rude of me, wasn't it? Kizaru, I'd like to introduce my friend, the black mamba. Black mamba, this is Kizaru." Replied Sadi as the snake slithers on the ground

"You know, before I picked that little fella up, I looked him up on the Internet. Fascinating creature, the black mamba. Listen to this." answered Sadi as she open her notebook.

"In Africa, the saying goes, "'ln the bush, an elephant can kill you, a leopard can kill you, "'and a black mamba can kill you. But only with the mamba, "and this has been true in Africa since the dawn of time, is death sure.' Hence its handle, 'Death Incarnate."' Pretty cool, huh?" asked Sadi as she flipped her notebook.

"lts neurotoxic venom is one of nature's most effective poisons, "acting on the nervous system, causing paralysis. "The venom of a black mamba can kill a human being in four hours "if, say, bitten on the ankle or the thumb. "However, a bite to the face or torso can bring death from paralysis within minutes." Now, you should listen to this, 'cause this concerns you. "The amount of venom that can be delivered from a single bite can be gargantuan." You know, I've always liked that word, "gargantuan." I so rarely have an opportunity to use it in a sentence. "If not treated quickly with antivenom, "ten to milligrams can be fatal to human beings. "However, the black mamba can deliver as much as to milligrams of venom from a single bite." replied Sadi as she looks at Kizaru.

"Now in these last agonizing minutes of life you have left, let me answer that question you asked earlier more thoroughly. Right at this moment the biggest "R" I feel is regret. Regret that maybe the greatest warrior I have ever met met her end at the hands of a bushwhackin', scrub, alkie, piece of shit like you. That woman deserved better." Replied Sadi as Kizaru dies. Her den den Mushi rang as she picks up the phone.

"Sakazuki, I have some tragic news. Your brother's dead. I am so sorry, baby. She put a black mamba in his camper. I got her, sweetie. She's dead. Let me put it this way: You ever start feeling sentimental, go to Karin, Kimiko. When you get here, walk into a florist and buy a bunch of flowers. Then you take those flowers to Blossom Cemetery on Fuller and Guadalupe, look for the headstone marked "Rogan Beverly," and lay them on the grave. 'Cause you will be standing at the final resting place of Nico Jade." Replied Sadi.

Random moment

"Portgas D Ace?" called Makino

"Here." answered Ace.

"Monkey D Luffy?" called Makino.

"Here." Replied Luffy.

"Nico Jade?" called Makino.

"Here." replied Jade.

Random moment ends

"Look I can be there in about four hours. Do you want me to come over?" asked Sadi.

"No, no, no, no. You need me, baby, I'm there." answered Akainu.

"OK. I'm leaving now. You go smoke some cigars or somethin', I'll be there soon." replied Sadi as opens the door as Jade kicks her in the face. They began fight brutally like hell. Their faces covered on covered from all that punching and kicking. Even Jade putting Sadi in a toilet and she kicks her in the stomach. Sadi grabs her and Jade grabs her too.

"To my brother, Borsalino . The only man I ever loved. Sakazuki." read Jade as the two stood in the hallway.

"What's that?" asked Sadi.

"Kizaru's Fujitora sword." answered Jade.

"He said he pawned it." replied Sadi.

"Guess that makes him a liar now, doesn't it?" answered Jade.

"Sadi?" called Jade.

"Jade." called Sadi.

"Somethin' I've always been curious about. Just between us girls what did you say to Sengoku to make him snatch out your eye?" asked Jade.

shows flashback

Sadi screaming in pain that her eye was plucked out by Sengoku.

end flashback

"I called him a miserable old fool." answered Sadi.

"Ooh. Bad idea." replied Jade.

"Know what I did? I killed that miserable old fool." replied Sadi.

shows flashback.

Sengoku ate a fishhead and ate but it is posioned by Sadi.

"How do you like the fish head, you miserable old fool?" asked Sadi.

Sadi: I poisoned his fish heads.

"Sadi, you treacherous dog." replied Sengoku as he dies and Sadi laughs evilly.

End Flashback.

"I give you my word. And I told him, "To me, the word of an old fool like you is worth less than nothing." That's right. I killed your master. And now I'm going kill you, too. With your own sword, no less. Which, in the very immediate future, will become my sword." Replied Sadi.

"Bitch you don't have a future." answered Jade as they began to clash their swords. Jade looks into Sadi suddenly she plucks out the eyeball out of Sadi as she screams in pain. While Jade sees her on the ground.

"Fucking bitch! Fucking bitch! I'll kill you! You're fuckin' dead!" Screamed Sadi as Jade drops the eyeball on the floor and swishes it with her foot.

"You bitch! You bitch!" screamed Sadi as the girl picks up her sword.

"I'll fucking kill you, you bitch!" screamed Sadi as Jade began walking and the black mamba snake hisses at her. She puts her sword back at the case.

"Oh, I'll get you! I'm gonna. Where are you? Lemme fuckin' at you!" screamed Sadi ad Jade opens the door.

"Where are you? I'm coming, you fucking bitch! You're fucking dead! You're dead! Oh shit!" cursed Sadi as the girl left the trailer, leaving the black mamba snake and Sadi there and it kills her.


	7. Chapter 10 Face to face

In Arabian Lily Jade wearing her Black leather suit, corset, boots and trenchcoat driving to a man named Zephyr. She saw him.

Jade: Like most men who never knew their father, Sakazuki collected father figures. The first was Zephyr was a pimp and a friend of Sakazuki's mother. He ran a brothel in Arabian Lily for over years. His army, the Neomarines, made up of the fatherless offspring of his whores, ran the Pink Blossom. He ran the Neomarines. Now, at the age of it would be this retired gentleman of leisure who could point me in Sakazuki's direction.

"Zephyr?" asked Jade.

"Yes."answered Zephyr.

"May I join you?" asked Jade as she sat down.

"Please. young lady? Yes. I speak a little Spanish, if you prefer." answered Zephyr.

"No, no, no, no. I prefer English. I haven't spoken it in a while, but I would relish the opportunity to converse with such a pretty companion as yourself. It's my pleasure to be in the company of such a fine gentleman as yourself." replied Jade.

"I must warn you, young lady. I am susceptible to flattery. How may I be of service to you?" replied Jade.

"Where's Sakazuki?" asked Jade.

"Ahh. You must be Nico Jade. I can see the attraction. I remember when Bill was only five years old, I took him to the movies. It was a movie starring Lana Turner. The Postman Always Ring Twice, with John Garfields. And whenever she would appear on the screen, Sakazuki would begin compulsively to suck his thumb to an obscene amount. And I knew from this very moment, this boy was a fool for dark hairs. Mmm. You know being a fool for a woman such as yourself is always the right thing to do. If we had met when I was back in business you would have been my number one lady." answered Zephyr.

"Well, I'm flattered." replied Jade.

"You goddamn well better be. This I heard you were driving a truck." replied Zephyr.

"My Pussy Wagon died on me." answered Jade.

"The Pussy died. Hmm. Sakazuki shot you in the head, no?" asked Zephyr.

"Yes." answered Jade.

"Hmm. I would have been much nicer. I would have just cut your face. You must forgive me. Please you have a drink with me. Karou!" replied Zephyr.

"Coming." replied Karou as she handed him a drink.

"Gracias." replied Zephyr.

What were we talking about?" asked Zephyr.

"Sakazuki." answered Jade.

"Yeah. Hmm. Sakazuki is at the Sakura Paradise, on the road to Salina. I will draw you a map. Sakazuki is like a son to me. Do you know why I help you?" asked Zephyr.

"No. Because he would want me to." answered Jade.

"Now, that I don't believe. Ahh. How else is he ever going to see you again?" asked Zephyr.

Jade drove to the Sakura Paradise where Akainu's home is at. She got out her Bernetta pistol and opened the door. The girl looked through the house until she froze at the two four year old kids wearing their pajamas. The boy has Akainu's appearance but he has Jade's brown eyes his name is Nico Ryu. The girl has Jade's beauty and appearance but she has Akainu's grey eyes her name is Sakazuki Yuki. The twins were holding their toy guns.

"Freeze, Mommy." Replied the twins.

"Bang, bang!" replied the twins.

"Oh! Oh! She got us, Ryu and Yuki. Mommy got us." Replied Akainu as he and the twins fell on the ground.

"Oh, I'm dying!" replied The twins.

"I'm dying. Fall down, sweethearts. Mommy shot us." replied Akainu.

"But little did Quickdraw Jade know that little Ryu and Yuki was only playing possum, due to the fact that she was impervious to bullets." replied Akainu.

"I am pervious to bullets, Mommy." replied Ryu and Yuki.

"Hey, get back down there. You're playing possum." replied Akainu as Jade began to cry that her son and daughter is alive back four years ago she lost the two of them when Akainu shot her in the head.

"So, as the smirking killer advanced on what she thought was a bullet-ridden corpse, that's when little Ryu and Yuki fired." replied Akainu as the twins got up and picked up their toy guns.

"Bang, bang!" replied the twins as Jade looks at her son and daughter.

"You're dead, Mommy. So die." replied Akainu.

"Oh! Ryu and Yuki. I should've known. You are the best." replied Jade as she fell on the ground while Ryu and Yuki came over to her.

"Oh, Mommy. Don't die. We were just playing." Replied Ryu and Yuki as Jade hugs them.

"I know." answered Jade.

"I told them that you were asleep but that one day you'd wake up and come back to them. And they asked me, "If Mommy's been asleep since we were born, then how will she know what we look like?" To which I replied, "Because Mommy's been dreaming the two of you." That's what I said." Replied Akainu.

"Did you dream of us? We dreamed of you." asked Ryu and Yuki as Jade hugs her son and daughter.

"Yes. Every single night, babies. Every single night." answered Jade

"We waited a long time for you to wake up, Mommy." Replied Ryu and Yuki.

"Now, let me look at the two of you." replied Jade as she looks at the twins.

"Oh. My, my, my, what a pretty little girl and handsome little boy you are." answered Jade.

"You're pretty too, Mommy." Replied Ryu and Yuki.

At the dinning room where Jade, Akainu and the twins are at.

"Tell Mommy what you said when I showed you her picture." replied Akainu.

"Nope." answered the twins.

"Come on, you two." replied Akainu.

"Mnh-mnh." answered the twins.

"Come on. You know what you said. Come on. Tell Mommy. It'll make her feel good. Come on." replied Akainu.

"Nope." replied the Twins.

"Yeah. Come on. I said I said, "You're the most beautifulest woman I ever saw in the whole wide world." That's the truth. That's what she said. Ryu, Yuki., don't you think Mommy has the prettiest hair in the whole wide world?" asked Akainu.

"Yes, we do." answered the twins.

"Matter of fact, it's better than pretty. What's better than pretty?" asked Akainu.

"Mmm... Gorgeous." answered the twins.

"Very good." replied Akainu.

"Mommy is gorgeous." answered the twins.

"Hmm. You know, sweeties, Mommy's kinda mad at Daddy." replied Akainu.

"Why, Daddy? Were you being a bad daddy?" asked the twins.

"I'm afraid I was. I was a real bad daddy. Our little boy and girl learned about life and death the other day. Wanna tell Mommy about what happened to Emilio?" asked Akainu.

"We killed him." answered the twins.

"Emilio was her goldfish." replied Akainu.

"Emilio was our goldfish." replied the twins.

"They came running into my room, holding the fish in Yuki's hand and crying, "Daddy. Daddy. Emilio's dead." And I said, "Really? That's so sad. How did he die? And what did you say?" askex Akainu.

"We stepped on him." answered the twins.

"Actually, you two, the words you so strategically used were, "We accidentally stepped on him." To which I queried, "And just how did your foot accidentally find its way into Emilio's fishbowl?" And they said, "No, no, no. Emilio was on the carpet when we stepped on him." Mmm. The plot thickens. "And just how did Emilio get on the carpet?" And Mommy, you would've been so proud of them. They didn't lie. They said They took Emilio out of his bowl and put him on the carpet." replied Akainu.

"And what was Emilio doing on the carpet?" asked Jade.

"Flapping." answered Jade.

"And then you stomped on him." replied Jade.

"Uh-huh." answered the twins.

"And when you lifted up your foot. what was Emilio doing then? asked Akainu.

"Nothing. He stopped flapping, didn't he?" asked the twins.

"They told me later that the second they lifted up their foot and saw Emilio not flapping, she knew what she had done." replied Akainu.

"Is that not the perfect visual image of life and death?" asked The twins.

"A fish flapping on the carpet, and a fish not flapping on the carpet. So powerful, even a four-year-old with no concept of life or death knew what it meant. You loved Emilio, didn't you?" asked Akainu.

"Uh-huh. Well, We love Mommy, too." answered the twins.

"But I did to Mommy what you did to Emilio." replied Akainu.

"You stomped on Mommy?" asked the twins.

"Worse. I shot Mommy. Not pretend shooting like we were just doing. I shot her for real." answered Akainu.

"Why?" asked the twins.

"Did you want to see what would happen?" asked Akainu.

"No" answered the twins.

"I knew what would happen to Mommy if I shot her. What I didn't know was, when I shot Mommy, what would happen to me." replied Akainu.

"What happened?" asked The twins.

"I was very sad. And that's when I learned some things, once you do, they can never be undone." answered Akainu.

"What happened to Mommy?" asked Ryu.

"Why don't you ask Mommy?" added Yuki.

"You OK, Mommy? Did it hurt?" asked the twins.

"No, snowflake and dragon. Doesn't hurt anymore." answered Jade.

"Did it make you sick?" asked Ryu.

"No. It made me sleep. That's why I haven't been with you, Ryu, Yuki. I've been asleep.

"But you're awake now, Mommy. Right?" asked the twins.

"I'm wide awake, my little Snowflake and dragon." answered The twins.

"Ryu, Yuki, would you like Mommy to watch a video with you before sleepy time?" asked Akainu.

"Mommy, do you wanna watch a video with us before sleepy time?" asked the twins.

"Oh, yeah! I would love to." answered Jade.

"Which one do you wanna watch?" asked Akainu.

"Shogun Assassin." answered The twins.

"No, Ryu, Yuki. Shogun Assassin is too long. replied Akainu.

"It's not that long." answered Ryu.

"No, it's not." added Yuki

"Well, then, I'll leave you guys to it." replied Akainu as Jade and the twins went to their bedroom watching a movie. Until Ryu and Yuki fell asleep, Jade got up from the bed, and putting the covers on the twins. She grabs the picture and puts two beautiful crystal necklace. One was red and the other blue as the girl exits out of the bedroom, closing the door and heading downstairs while Akainu was looking at her sword.

"I was just admiring your sword. Quite a piece of work. Speaking of which, how is Fujitora?" asked Akainu.

"He's good." answered Jade.

"Has his sushi gotten any better?" asked Akainu.

"Yes." answered Jade.

"You know, I couldn't believe it. You got him to make you a sword." replied Akainu as Jade sat on the couch.

"It was easy. I just dropped your name, Sakazuki. That'd do it." replied Jade.

"Well, no one told me about her Well, no one told me about her I suppose the idea is we cross Fujitora swords. Am I right?" asked Akainu.

"Well, it just so happens this hacienda has its own private beach. And that private beach just so happens to look particularly beautiful bathed in moonlight. And there just so happens to be a full moon out tonight. So, swordfighter, if you want a swordfight, that's where I suggest. But if you wanna be old school about it and you know I'm all about old school then we could wait until dawn and slice each other up at sunrise like a couple of real-life honest." replied Akainu as he took out his dart gun.

"Now, if you don't settle down, I'm gonna have to put one in your kneecap. And I hear tell that's a very painful place to get shot in." replied Akainu as Jade didn't say anything while Akainu laughed.

"I'm just fuckin' with you. Now when it comes to you and us. I have a few unanswered questions. So, before this tale of bloody revenge reaches its climax, I'm gonna ask you some questions, and I want you to tell me the truth. However, there in lies a dilemma. Because when it comes to the subject of me, I believe you are truly and utterly incapable of telling the truth. Especially to me. And least of all, to yourself. And when it comes to the subject of me, I am truly and utterly incapable of believing anything you say." replied Akainu.

"How do you suppose we solve this dilemma?" asked Jade.

"Well, it just so happens, I have a solution." answered Akainu as he shot her in the knee.

Aah!" screamed Jade.

"Gotcha!" replied Akainu.

"Goddamn!" cursed Jade.

"What the fuck did you just shoot me with?" asked Jade.

"My greatest invention. Or at least my favorite." answered Akainu as Jade was about to touch the dart.

"Don't touch it, or I'll stick another one right in your cheek. What lies within that dart, just begging to course its way through your veins is an incredibly potent and quite infallible truth serum. I call it "The Undisputed Truth." Twice as strong as sodium pentothal, with no druggie aftereffects. Except for a slight wave of euphoria. You feel it?" asked Akainu.

"Euphoria?" called Jade.

"Yeah." answered Akainu.

"No." answered Jade.

"Too bad. As you know. l'm quite keen on comic books. Especially the ones about superheroes. I find the whole mythology surrounding superheroes fascinating. Take my favorite superhero, Superman. Not a great comic book. Not particularly well drawn. Mmm. But the mythology... The mythology is not only great, it's unique." Replied Akainu.

"How long does this shit take to go into effect?" asked Jade.

"About two minutes. Just long enough for me to finish my point. Now, a staple of the superhero mythology is, there's the superhero and there's the alter ego. Batman is actually Bruce Wayne, Spider-Man is actually Peter Parker. When that character wakes up in the morning, he's Peter Parker. He has to put on a costume to become Spider-Man. And it is in that characteristic Superman stands alone. Superman didn't become Superman. Superman was born Superman. When Superman wakes up in the morning, he's Superman. His alter ego is Clark Kent. His outfit with the big red "S" replied Akainu.

"That's the blanket he was wrapped in as a baby when the Kents found him. Those are his clothes." replied Jade.

"What Kent wears" replied Akainu.

"The glasses, the business suit." replied Akainu.

"That's the costume. That's the costume Superman wears to blend in with us." replied Jade

"Clark Kent is how Superman views us. And what are the characteristics of Clark Kent?" asked Akainu.

"He's weak he's unsure of himself and he's a coward." answered Jade.

"Clark Kent is Superman's critique on the whole human race. Sorta like Nico Jade and Rob Lucci. Aso. The point emerges. You would've worn the costume of Konan. But you were born Nico Jade. And every morning when you woke up, you'd still be Nico Jade. Oh, you can take the needle out."

"Are you calling me a superhero?" asked Jade.

"I'm calling you a killer. A natural born killer." answered Akainu.

"You always have been, and you always will be. Moving to Kimiko working in a used record store goin' to the movies with Lucci clipping coupons. That's you trying to disguise yourself as a worker bee. That's you tryin' to blend in with the hive. But you're not a worker bee. You're a renegade killer bee. And no matter how much Sake you drank or food you ate or how fat your ass got, nothing in the world would ever change that. First question: Did you really think your life in Karin was gonna work?" asked Akainu.

"No! But I would've had for Ryu and Yuki." answered Jade.

"Don't get me wrong. I think you would have been a wonderful mother. But you are a killer. All those people you killed to get to me Felt damn good, didn't they?" asked Akainu.

"Yes." answered Jade.

"Every single one of them?" asked Akainu.

"Yes." answered Jade.

"That was the warmup round. Now comes the 100 berli question. Why did you run away from me with my babies?" asked Akainu.

"Do you remember the last assignment you sent me on?" answered Jade.

"Of course. Violet." replied Akainu.

"The morning I left, I was sick. On the plane, I threw up. So I started thinking: Maybe I was pregnant." replied Jade.

Shows Flashback

Jade in her hotel room and looking at at the pregnancy test strip. She is wearing a black tanktop and shorts.

"Easy to use. Remove cap and urinate on the absorbent end for five seconds. "Accurate results in only seconds. You can read the results as soon as the line appears in the window." replied Jade as she looks at the clock.

"Fuck." cursed Jade as a seventeen year old girl came to Jade's room.

Jade: What I didn't know was that somewhere on my journey I had been spotted. With me in L.A., it didn't take Violet long to send an assassin of her own. The assassin that Violet hired her to kill me her name was Rose Catone.

Rose knocked at the door as Jafe came over to the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked Jade.

"Hello, I'm Rose Catone. I'm the hospitality manager of the hotel. I have a welcome gift from the management." replied Rose.

"Oh, that's nice. Um Can you just leave it by the door?" asked Jade as the door has been shot through. Jade get her Bernetta pistol under the bed as Rose came in with a shortgun in her hands.

"You pretty good with that shotgun?" asked Jade.

"Not that I have to be at this range, but I'm a fuckin' surgeon with this shotgun. Well, guess what, bitch? I'm better than Annie Oakley." answered Rose.

"And I got you right in my sight." replied Jade.

"I could blow your fuckin' head off." replied Rose

"Not before I put one right between your eyes, so let's talk. Rose. I just found out right now not a moment before you blew a hole through the door that I'm pregnant." replied Jade.

"What is this?" asked Rose.

"On the floor by the door is a strip that says I'm pregnant." answered Jade.

"Bullshit. Any other time you'd be 100 percent right." replied Rose.

"This time.you're 100 percent wrong. I'm the deadliest woman in the world. But right now.l'm just scared shitless for my babies. Please. Just look at the strip. Please." replied Jade.

"Stay where you are and don't move." replied Rose as she looks at the box.

"I don't know what this fuckin' shit means." replied Rose.

"The box with the directions, it's right there." answered Jade.

"Easy to use. Remove the cap and urinate on the absorbent end." Replied Rose.

"Blue means pregnant. I'll read it myself, thank you." replied Jade.

"Oh, OK. Say I were to believe you. What then?" asked Rose.

"Just go home. I'll do the same." answered Jade as Rose exits of the room and closing the door.

"Congratulations." Replied Rose as she went home.

End flashback

"Before that strip turned blue. I was a woman, I was your woman. I was a killer who killed for you. Before that strip turned blue, I would've jumped a motorcycle onto a speeding train. For you. But once that strip turned blue. I could no longer do any of those things. Not anymore. Because I was gonna be a mother. Can you understand that?" asked Jade.

"Yes. But why didn't you tell me then, instead of now?" asked Akainu.

"Once you knew, you'd claim them. And I didn't want that." answered Jade.

"Not your decision to make." replied Akainu.

"Yes. But it's the right decision, and I made it for my son and daughter. They deserved to be born with a clean slate. But with you they would've been born into a world and they shouldn't have. I had to choose. That is why I chose them. You know, five years ago, if I had to make a list of impossible things that could never happen, you performing a coup de grâce on me by bustin' a cap in my crown would've been right at the top of the list. I'd have been wrong, wouldn't I?" replied Jade

"I'm sorry. Was that a question? Of impossible things that could never happen." replied Akainu.

"Yes, in this instance, you would've been wrong." replied Jade.

At the garden Jade and Akainu sat on their chairs

"Well? When you never came back, I naturally assumed Violet, or somebody else, had killed you." replied Akainu.

"Oh!" replied Jade.

"And for the record letting somebody think somebody they love is dead when they're not is quite cruel. I mourned you for three months. And in the third month of mourning you I tracked you down. I wasn't tryin' to track you down. I was tryin' to track down the fucking assholes I thought killed you. So I find you and what do I find? Not only are you not dead you're getting married to some fucking leopard jerk. And you're pregnant. I overreacted." replied Akainu.

"You overreacted? Is that your explanation?" asked Jade.

"I didn't say I was gonna explain myself. I said I was gonna tell you the truth. But if that's too cryptic, let's get literal. I'm a killer. I'm a murdering bastard. You know that. And there are consequences to breaking the heart of a murdering bastard. You experienced some of them. Was my reaction really that surprising?" asked Akainu.

"Yes. It was. Could you do what you did?" asked Jade.

"Of course you could. But I never thought you would, or could, do that to me. I'm really sorry, Jade but you thought wrong." replied Akainu.

"You and I have unfinished business." replied Jade as Akainu began to the sword but Jade dodges the sword and uses her fingers to pireced through his chest.

"Sengoku taught you the Five-Point-Palm Exploding-Heart Technique?" asked Akainu.

"Course he did." answered Jade

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Akainu.

"I don't know. Because I'm a bad person." answered Jade.

"No. You're not a bad person. You're an amazing woman. You're my favorite person. But every once in a while you can be a real cunt." answered Akainu as Jade laughed and puts her hand on his gloved hand.

"How do I look?" asked Akainu.

"You look ready." answered Jade as Akainu got up, walking to the lawn and fell on the ground dead. The girl cried and gets her son and daughter drove off of Akainu's home.

The Next morning Ryu and Yuki and their mother Jade stayed at a hotel and watches cartoons.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't the little flower." replied the Magpie.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. America and all the ships at sea. Let's go to press. Flash. Do you have a magpie in your home? If you do, you are most fortunate. The magpie is the most charming bird in all the world. He is the best friend a farmer ever had. Treat him gently. Treat him kindly. And always remember, the magpie deserves your respect." replied the Magpie.

In the bathroom Jade was crying that her vengence is over and done.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Replied Jade as she went to Ryu and Yuki, hugging and kissing them in the cheek. After watching cartoons, They went in the car and drove back to Kimiko where the twins can meet their uncles Luffy and Ace. Jade is now happy that she reunited with her son and daughter.

The end

I liked thank morianna19 for letting use her oc in my kill bill fanfiction. Be sure to comment and fav.


End file.
